


Portatore di lucis

by afallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Hunting, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, ends as friends, or dating, reader is special, sam and dean - Freeform, supernatural/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has had gifts all her (Yes it is a female reader) life, but what happens when two hunters find her out? Read this to find out please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, if you could let me know what you thought, or what i should add more or less of, that would be great.

The sun was out, and it was a colorful day. You and your friend Kady were outside planting flowers as community service for your college. You had known Kady all your life, and she was the only one who knew your secret. You had easily trusted her, and when you told her about your powers, she wasn’t scared, or surprised, even. That was when she revealed that she could read minds and had known all the time. You motion her over when you plant a particularly beautiful purple flower, and say "how's this color?" She nods with a grin. You reach your hand out and gently caress the petal you turn and look at her, and she watches as your eyes turn from your favorite y/e/c to a deep purple. She lets out a sigh. "That's really pretty." "Isn't it?" You breath out. You glance up at the sky and slowly close your eyes. When you open them, they are a vibrant blue, same as the sky. Kady hands you a white lily "make this one blue!" You take it and hold it in your hands and concentrate, as the flower slowly turns the same color as the sky. You trace a finger along the grass, and where you touched it, it is a bit brighter and a bit healthier. You have blessed this town with life, no one ever got sick, and when they were injured, they healed very well. You could do other things as well, turning things to water, ice and flames, had enhanced, quickened healing, could heal others, had telekinesis, could create things out of thin air, had the genius of all the smartest people combined, and more maliciously, and unknown to Kady, kill with a single touch, and control people to do what you wanted with your thoughts. You didn't know what you were, but you were sure to never hurt anyone. A long time ago, when you were a child, you had killed a person trying to kidnap you. You later learned that they were a hunter, trying to kill you, but that had been enough. Now you had barely settled down, after spending your whole life running. It was nice. You had finally gotten to go to school, and were quite good at it. You did subtle things around the town, making people's lives nicer, easier, happier. You were sure hunters wouldn’t come after you, you hadn’t hurt anything, right? You even refrained from eating animals or animal byproducts. You were as harmless as a cotton ball.

 

All that changed one night, after you had been walking home from the grocery store. You were waiting by a crosswalk for the light to change. Humming along to your favorite song, you hadn’t noticed the man come up behind you. You sensed the faint stench of alcohol, and turned quickly around. Facing you was a group of guys, thoroughly drunk, swaying around, even. “H-h-hey sex-xy-y..”one of them stammered. “Come have a drink with us, fool around a little…” “I’m good, thanks,” you say briskly, turning to walk away. “I don’t think you heard me” he says, grabbing your arm. Angrily you yank it away. “You do not want to mess with me.” You say darkly. they laugh, and they grab at you. Instantly you kick into action, before you even know what had happened, one of them was a block of ice, another on fire, one covered in roots and grass, pinned to the ground, and the last was sobbing, a tree having grown right through his arm. “Shit!” you exclaim, knowing this will bring hunters for sure. You quickly run off, bursting in Kady’s living room, not noticing the camera on the traffic light above where this had happened


	2. On the run

Your eyes a bright red, you burst into Kady’s room and with one glance she knows what's happened. “We have to go, hunters will be coming!” you burst out as Kady puts her headphones away. “Calm down, y/n” she says. “Even if they do come, they won't know it was you. Besides, if the two of us skip town, they will know we had something to do with it.” “You're right,” you say with a sigh, relaxing a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow” you walk away, and head towards your apartment.

The next day, you are eating breakfast, while watching the national news. As you stand up to pour yourself a cup of tea, a story catches your eye. “As of this morning, there are no new leads on what happened last night in small Midland Michigan, where the unexplainable deaths of four men took place. Police have a video from a street cam nearby, but are not releasing it.” the cup falls from your hand, you snap your fingers, and are dressed in the blink of an eye. You throw a bag together, and call Kady. “Hey, we need to go, now!” Kady says as soon as she picks up the phone. “Yeah, we do, have you seen the news?? They have a video!” You reply. “No, it's much worse,” She says. “Hunters are already here. They came disguised as FBI agents, but I read their minds, and they are hunters alright. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. One is really tall, with longer hair, that's sam, and the other one, dean, is shorter, with green eyes.” She practically yells. “Okay, I’m on my way, pack a bag. Did they find out about our abilities, or about us?” You ask, heading to my car. “No, but they were going to get your info after they saw I wouldn’t talk. They think you are some sort of Angel or Demon-” She gets cut off when you bump into someone, and drop your phone. you lean down to pick it up, but they beat you to it, smoothly pressing the end call button, and setting it on your car. “Sorry about that,” they say. You look up and see bright green eyes, just like Kady described. You take a shaky step back. “Would you happen to be (y/n)?” He asks. You take a deep breath and compose yourself. “No, I would not be.” You reply, hoping he can’t see through your lie. “I do know them, though. They live in this apartment block” you add, stretching the lie further. “Do you know where they are?” He asks. “Yeah, across town. They hike up that mountain every weekend,” You say, pointing at the mountain several miles away, in the opposite direction of where you are going. “Okay, thanks” he says. You step around him and get in your car, breathing deeply. You start it, and drive towards Kady’s, not noticing a man in a trench coat appear next to him, watching your car drive off.

When you are about a block away, you relax a bit. If it had come down to a fight, you would have won. You park the car, and get out. You walk towards the door, at first not sensing the presence behind you. You stop walking when you hear a rustle, and turn. The guy from your parking lot is there, standing with a guy in a trench coat and a tall guy with longer hair. "What are you?" Green eyes asks. Right. His name is dean. The tall one is Sam. You don't know who trench coat is, though. "I-I don't understand?" You say, trying to sound scared. "You know" Sam says. You turn to walk away, grumbling,"I don't have time for this." Trench coat appears in front of you, effectively trapping you. "Seriously?" You say, starting to get pissed. You push past, and hear a gun go off, the bullet biting the wall near your hip. You turn, flicking your wrist. A gust of wind blows around you as you pin them against a car. Turning on your mind control you say "you will leave now. I am not a threat. You will go and never hurt anyone again." Sam and dean go slack, and nod their heads. Trench coat however, pushes free from your grip and slaps the other two, somehow not affected. He reaches out and touches your temple, looking confused when nothing happens. You slam him against the wall, your eyes turning from a stormy gray to blood red. You hear something slide down his sleeve, but only noticing when a cold feeling pierces you. Looking down you see a long silver blade in you. Frowning slightly, you drop him, and step back. You pull the blade out, and toss it to the side. "Uh, rude.." You say as you heal yourself. You turn and walk away, but you feel a pinch in the back of your neck, and everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When you wake up, it is probably a lot sooner than they thought you would, thanks to your healing. You are in a small, dark, compartment, probably the trunk of the car. You can hear voices talking in the front. "What the hell is that thing?" One of them asks. "I don't know, Cas hasn't seen anything like it before. It's not a demon or an angel or shifter or anything else. I mean, the blade didn't even hurt it." The other replies. You turn your attention to the other side, where the door is. The ropes on your hands and feet catch fire, effectively burning them off. You held your hand to where the door latched, and slowly melted it. While it was still hot, you opened the trunk a crack, and stealthily rolled out onto the road. Luckily, no car was behind you. You stay low, as to keep out of their mirrors, and once they round a corner, you stand up and run to the side of the road. You turn and start walking in the opposite direction. 

Later, you reach a town, (well, a gas station, a few stores, and a grocery), make sure your eyes are a normal human color, and walk into the gas station. "Where am I?" You ask the clerk. "Um, Brandonsberg, Kansas" she replies. "Thanks!" You say. You are about to walk out the door when a black Impala like the one you had escaped from pulls up to the station. "Shit!" You say. "Do you have a back door?" You ask the clerk. She shakes her head. You look around and see a restock room behind the desk. Running to it, you yell "Don't say anything about me!" You have just hidden yourself, when you hear Dean say "have you seen this person?" And then "Are you sure?" Good. She hasn't given you away. "Well, they are suspects in a murder case. We have solid evidence that she has killed several people." Dammit. Maybe she still won't talk. "We are FBI Agents,withholding information Is a federal crime" he says, egging her to tell him. "Well, they did come in here, but they left not five minutes before you got here. Went that way." You breath a sigh of relief. "Thanks," Dean says. You hear the door shut, and the car start and drive away. The clerk comes in back and says "It's all clear, you can come out. You didn't say you killed anyone though?" "Thanks," you reply, openly expressing your gratitude. "I didn't kill anyone. That man and his friend kidnapped me and had me in the trunk of his car. I managed to escape, but they are after me again." "Oh." The clerk says. "I told them to go in the opposite direction you came from." "Thank you so much." You say again, and walk out the door. 

 

A few miles down the road, you decide to try hitch hiking. It would be a lot faster, and they couldn't find you as easily. You find someone fast enough, and old guy who likes to tell stories of his grand kids. "So what's a young thing like you doing out here? You should be making your way in the world right now." He asks after a few hours. "Well, the world doesn't run in my favor, I guess." You say. You reach a town, and he drops you off." Thanks for the ride!" You tell him. Soon you are walking again, trying to catch a ride. It's late and you are tired. A car pulls up, and in the dark you don't see it well. "Need a ride?" The person asks. Then you recognize the car and the voice. It's Sam and Dean again. Your eyes bleed into a bright red color, ready for a fight. They stop the car and get out. "Don't try to run." Dean says, pulling out a gun. "You know guns don't work on me.." You say. "It would barely slow me down." "Well, these have knockout darts in them." Sam says. "Damn" you swear under your breath. You raise your hands in mock surrender, thinking maybe they will put you in the trunk and you can escape again. "Get in the back seat," Dean sighs, seeing the look on your face. "Sam, sit back there too to make sure Houdini here doesn't escape again." You look around. You could get into the woods if you had a distraction. Luckily, you had dabbled in witchcraft when you were younger. "Mavelous incantatem lumis" you yell. A bright flash of light, and you are running into the woods. You run for a few minutes, but are jerked to a stop when something grabs the back of your shirt. You whirl around to see the trench coated guy, Sam and Dean standing there, guns raised. You sigh and roll your eyes. "Is it really all that bad that I don't want to die?" You ask. Sam lets out a small groan, and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "Really?" You say as they cuff your hands together. Dean grabs your arm and starts half dragging you to the car. When you get there, they attach another pair to the door handle and your wrist. Sam gets in next to you, still aiming the gun at you. The trench coat guy says "Sam,Dean, I'll meet you at the bunker. I will try to find out what this thing is." "Great Cas," Dean says. So trench coats name is Cas. Suddenly he disappears. You blink. You didn't know he could do that. They start driving. "So, do you kidnap people often?" You ask about an hour into the drive. "Not people, no." Sam says. "I am a person, just like you or Dean or Cas, Sammy boy." "No,you aren't." Dean says. "So what? You think humans are the only things that deserve life?" "No- I just-" Dean starts. "Save it, Dean." You snap, and turn to look out the window the rest of the drive, ignoring the rest of their questions.


	4. Broken wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is where the nice stuff starts.

When you get there, you realize that this could be your last chance to escape. You look around, but Dean obviously knows what you are doing and has his gun on you very close. You start to ice the insides of your hand cuffs, to break the lock, but you hear a rustling noise, and Cas say "I know what she is. Put these on her." Then the handcuffs are gone, replaced with much heavier ones with strange carvings. You try to ice those, but a wave of dizziness passes through you. You try again, but you collapse to your knees. "What's happening?" Sam asks, with mild interest. "Those inscriptions turn her power against her. If she tries to use it, the energy is sucked from her very being." You stop trying to use your powers, and they drag you into the bunker. "Wait, does this mean that she can't heal herself?" Sam asks. "Well, her body will naturally heal itself, so you still can't kill her, but she won't be able to accelerate her healing. Watch." Cas snaps his fingers and a sharp pain digs into you. You look down and see a red line blossoming across the front of your shirt. You gasp in pain, and try to heal yourself, but your vision blurs. You stand up to try to salvage some of your dignity. "Compared to you three, I'm no monster." You say. Dean grabs your arm and pulls you into the building. 

You pay close attention to each turn, until you end up in a storage room. They pull some bookshelves open, to reveal a dungeon. Of course they have a dungeon. They push you into a chair and Cas waves his hand. Immediately chains with the same inscriptions trap your wrists and ankles to the chair. You are still bleeding from the slash across your body, but it's starting to heal. "So what is it?" Sam asks Cas. "I. Am. Not. An. It." You say through gritted teeth. "My name is (y/n). Use it." Cas frowns slightly, but nods. "Y/n is a creation of God. He basically amped up an archangel. All four Archangels together could rival her equally. Back, thousands of years ago, the Humans called her Portatore di lucis, Carrier of light. ” He adds. “Well where the hell did you get these?” you say nodding at the chains. Cas replies “God makes each of his creations with a weakness if they got too powerful, or evil. Angel blades, holy oil, holy water, etc.” you sigh. “I’m not evil, guys.” “I beg to differ. In our book, killing is evil.” dean shoots back."it was self defense. It's not like you haven't done it." You retort. "You're too powerful. We can't let that happen again." Sam says. He turns to Cas "so what weapon can kill her?" "The blade of God." He says. Sam looks puzzled. "An archangel using their blade, and i need to be severely weakened first." You sigh. "Well, you can't kill me, might as well let me go. Or I can stay and hunt with you." You add. “Why would we let you do that?” Dean asks. “Well, that way you could be sure i didn’t kill anyone, and you guys seem like you need someone to help you.” You add helpfully. “Fine.” Dean says, and they release you from the chair. You hold your hands over the gash in your body and heal it fully. Your eyes relax from the defensive red color, and take on a soft gray shade. You walk out of the dungeon, restored to your full power.

“Y/n” Sam says. You turn quickly around. “Yeah?” “ I can show you where your room is, if you want.” He looks slightly scared of you. Of you. Cotton ball you. “Okay, that would be great!” you smile softly. “sam?” you ask quietly. “I don't think your brother is too happy i'm here.” “Well, he will adjust. I think after you prove to him you aren't going to kill us in our sleep, he will be better.” You and sam reach a door in the hallway. “Well, here you go” He says and quickly walks off. You look around, and remember where the room is, then quickly walk off in the other direction. 

After wandering the halls for a while, you think you have the layout of the place memorized. You turn a corner and hear talking. “Dean, I know what you want. I’m not doing it. she's like a sister to me. I won't hurt her.” That wasn’t anyone from the bunker. “I don’t care. I want her dead, before she decides she wants us dead.” That was Dean. “I don’t know Dean, she seems very pure. Do you know what she was doing in that town? She was healing the people, making the town flourish.” that was Cas. You peek around the corner, and see Dean, Cas, and someone else. Was that.. “Gabe?” you say, surprised. “ What are you doing here?” “ This isn’t over.” Dean mutters, then stalks out. You glance after him, and turn to Gabe. “What are you doing here? Did dean want you to kill me?” “Yeah…” he says. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t.” He says. “Cas seems quite fond of you already, though. I wouldn’t stress too much, though. Maybe after you go on a hunt, he will trust you more.” you nod. “I have to go now, see you around, y/n!” he disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------------------------------------------------------------2 weeks Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going to be your second hunt. A couple of demons out in nowheresville Kentucky. Some small town no one had ever heard of had suddenly made national news. Dozens of lightning storms, strange murders, people missing, all the usual signs. You all climbed into the impala, joking around, and in a generally good mood. Dean had warmed up to you quite a bit, especially since your first hunt, when you saved him from a witch. You were pretty much good friends now. You drove all through the night, and made it there late the next day. “So do we have a general idea of where these bitches are hiding out?” you ask. “Kind of. There is an abandoned farm a mile south of this town, and that's pretty much the center of all this activity.” Sam says. A few minutes later you pull into the farm, and stop the car. You get out and open the trunks arsenal. you grab a gun and tuck it into your waistband, and a knife, and tuck it into the inside of your boot. You really didn’t need them, and it wasn’t like they would have any effect on the demons, but it made you feel better to have them. The three of you walked into the house. “Can you guys handle yourselves?” You ask them. They nod. “Great. I’ll take the upstairs, you guys get this floor and the basement.” you turn and head quietly up the stairs. In the first room, You walk in, then hear a noise behind you. You turn and see a demon. Quickly, just by thinking about it, he drops dead. You hear another noise, and turn around again, only to be met by a blade through the stomach. That demon dies just as quickly, as you heal yourself. The door slams shut, and suddenly the room is filled with demons. You can kill one or two at a time, but not a dozen. You look around, killing them one by one as you back away. You step backwards, into someone. You turn again, and there is a demon possessing a young girl, maybe 9 or 10. You don’t want to hurt the little girl, so you start exorcising it, but with that distracting you, a demon comes behind you, and your arms are seized behind you, and quickly chained together. Annoyed, you try to kill it, but find a wave of pain hits you instead. You cry out, surprised. “Where did you get these?” you hiss at the demons. “Oh, we just killed the angels that had them and were looking for you. You do know how popular you are right now, right?” “Angels? WHy are the angels after me?” you blurt out. Seeing the confusion written all over you, she laughs. “With God gone, no one wants you to rival them anymore. HE was the only one that liked you anyways. Our boss wants to see you..” “You mean crowley?” She smirks. “SAM, DEAN!!” you yell as loudly as you can. You reach for your gun, but the demon holding you takes it and throws it aside. You can hear Sam and Dean running up the stairs. “Night, bitch.” The little girl whispers, and something hits your head hard. Everything goes black.

Sam and dean reach the top of the stairs, panting. They kick the closed door open, only to find an empty room. The dust is disturbed, and the furniture is everywhere and broken, like a fight had taken place. “What happened?” Sam asks. “I don't know.” Dean says. They look over and see your gun lying on the ground. “Cas!” Dean calls out. Castiel appears. “What happened to y/n?” “I’m not sure. I knew the angels were after her, but this was definitely demons-” “Wait angels?? why didn’t you tell us?” Dean cuts in. “It never came up. My siblings believe that since God is no longer “In the house”, there should be no one rivaling their power. Which y/n more than does. The demons must have gotten the inscriptions to bind her from the angels that were hunting her. I heard that someone had killed the 4 that were after her. everyone just assumed it was her.” Cas replies. “well can you find out where the demons took her?” Sam presses. “Hell, I assume.” Dean cuts in. Cas nods, and is gone in an instant. They look at each other, and trudge to the car to go back to the bunker, and do a bit of research on how to get someone out of hell.


	6. The torture of small talk with the ones we used to love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned- This chapter gets a bit gory, shits about to get real.

You wake up with a pounding headache, blurred vision, and apparently, tied to a chair. Glancing around you see four dark reddish black walls with all sorts of sigils and inscriptions on them, the same that are burned and cut into your skin, you realize. “Well I take it this isn’t heaven.” you mutter. “You have that right” a smooth voice from the shadows says. “So good to finally meet my namesake.” “What?” you say, confused. “Portatore di Lucis. Bringer of light. The name God gave you.” The voice says. “Lucifer.” you exhale. He steps out of the shadows, wings burned and crippled away, but still glorious. “Where am I” you demand. “Only the deepest part of hell. Only the best.” Lucifer smiles. “Why?” You ask again. “So you can free me from here.” He replies. You snort. “You have tons of demons to do that for you.” you say. “unfortunately, only God can create something strong enough to break my brothers hold on the lock and key of this cage.” He says, more to himself. “You want me to fight Michael??” you say, instantly getting what he means. “The angels won't let you do that!” “What can they do about it?” He smirks. Wordlessly you lift your arm, covered in the binding inscriptions, burned into it and your other arm. “Those aren’t the same.” he says simply. “You can still use your powers, but only for what I allow. This way you can’t leave, but you can still kill Michael. The ropes holding you to the chair disappear. You stand up, and your eyes flash black. “You thrust your arm forward, trying to push Lucifer against the wall. He snaps his fingers and the brands on your arms burn bright red. The energy immediately snaps back on you, knocking you to the ground. “I see you need to be broken in a bit. Oh well. That's alright. I need a bit of fun.” Another snap, and you are back, tied to the chair, and he is next you, holding a knife. You cringe away, as he slowly slides the knife down your arm, cutting it deeply. You cry out when he stabs it through your shoulder, the pain only starting to begin. 

The next few hours are tainted with blood and pain and screaming. When he finally stops, you are panting and tears have streaked across your face. “So do you want to kill Michael yet?” He asks. You barely manage to breath out “Go fuck yourself.” You close your eyes as he brings the knife down again. After that, everything goes dark.   
When you open your eyes again, you look around, seeing you are still tied to the chair, pull against the ropes. You hear someone walking behind you and immediately stop. Lucifer leans down behind you and whispers “I have something that will make you fight Michael. An ultimatum, of sorts.” he walks around so you can see him, and pulls out the knife, and starts wiping it off on a piece of cloth. Without a second glance, he takes it, and rams it into your midsection. You gasp a bit. “Hold this” he says, then leaves out of a door that randomly appears. You take deep breaths and try to get the knife out. He walks back through the door, this time someone is following him. That same someones face totally pales when he sees you, bloody, and ragged, tied to a chair with a knife stuck in you. “Michael” you whisper. “y/n” He says, just as shocked. Many years ago you had been together, he had been the only angel that hadn’t rejected you and despised you. There was no way you were going to fight and kill him. “No.” you say. “I will not fight you Michael.” You turn and give a lasting glare at Lucifer. “You can hurt me all you want, but I will not fight him.” He simply smiles. “I did say there would be an ultimatum, didn’t I? You will fight him, or I will have my demons bring Sam, Dean, and Castile down here, in the pit, where only being here would be excruciating. I’ve always wondered how long humans or pure, innocent angels would last. And maybe to mix it up, I’ll bring that mind reader- friend of yours here too.” You don’t say anything, but inside you are horrified. If you didn’t fight Michael, you would be responsible for the suffering and death of four people. But if you fought him, he would die and Lucifer would walk free, and everyone who could kill him would be dead. You had no doubt he planned to kill you after you freed him, that much was obvious. “I won’t do it.” You say, feeling a pang of sadness, knowing you just killed your four friends. A tear slowly drops down your face. “Oh, you’re being so righteous, saving all the humans on the earth.” Lucifer says cruelly. “I wonder how your friends feel about that.” He snaps his fingers and an image appears, of Sam Dean and Cas being cornered by demons, Kady in class, demons breaking through the windows to get her. You don’t say a word. You know if Lucifer is free, they will all die anyways. Lucifer frowns “How about this. Michael, If you fight her, and she wins, she will go free and unharmed. If you don’t, well-” He walks over to you, and grips the knife that is in you, turns it so you cry out. “I could do this all eternity.” You look at Michael. “Please don’t do it.” You say. The knife slashes across your cheekbone. Staring at Michael you shake your head, eyes wide. “No.” he mutters. your arm is twisted behind you, but not by Lucifer. He is standing in front of you, watching the expressions of pain cross your face. your arm is yanked up, the bones groaning, the sound made before a limb is shattered. You choke on your short, pain breaths. A loud cracking noise pierces your hearing and it feels like your arm has been crushed. You try to hold back your tears, but a low sob escapes, and a tear slides down your face. “You can end this.” Lucifer says to Michael. “All you have to do is say yes…” You let out a small shriek when a knife is stabbed hilt-deep in your leg. Lucifer grabs the handle and drags it down, cutting a deep gouge in your leg. You let out a noise that starts as a groan but quickly moves to a scream. Michael winces, a tear drips down his face. Through the haze of tears and blood and pain, you can just make out Michael, saying “Yes.”


	7. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to publish every day or so. Where do you think the story should go from here?

“No!” You yell out, knowing it's useless. The deed is done. A flash of bright, searing, red light encloses everything, and you black out. When it clears, you see you are in a mock arena with Lucifer sitting in the stands, by himself. You see that you are fully healed, and standing across from Michael. “Well, get on with it.” Lucifer says, sounding bored. You cross your arms. “I refuse” You say. “I really didn’t want to do this. It would have been more fun the other way.” He says, then twirls his finger around. Red smoke appears, and goes into Michael's eyes. he opens them, and they are bright red. “What did you do??” you cry out. “Oh nothing much, just modified his memory so that he really, really, hates you, and wants you dead, nice and slowly. The red clears from Michael's eyes, and he pulls his sword out. “I don’t have a weapon!!” you shout hysterically. “You don’t need one. Just think him dead like everything else. or use one of your other tricks.” He replies. At that minute, Michael disappears and you turn, jumping out of the way as he appears behind you and thrusts his blade forward. Somersaulting through the air, you land behind him, and touch his shoulder. He falls to the ground, unconscious. “You shouldn’t have done that.” you say, shaking your head at lucifer. Just then, the whole place fills with a bright white light, and Hell disappears. When the light starts to fade, you feel grass under you. You roll over and look up at the sky. You see Sam, Dean, and Cas standing around you. Standing up you see that you are in a graveyard. "How did I get here?" You ask, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of your mouth. "Since you were physically in the pit, Cas could pull you out." Sam says. "Thanks" you say looking at Cas. "What happened?" Dean asks. "Let's talk about it later. In really tired" you say. A wave of dizziness hits you, and you stumble. Suddenly everything blurs, and you collapse, but someone (Dean, you think) catches you, and as you drift into unconsciousness.

When you wake up, you see that you are lying in the back seat of the impala with Dean sitting next to you, with a water bottle, trying to cool the burned marks on your arms down. You sit up, and pass your hand over each of the marks, and they disappear. "Thank god. We thought you were dead" Dean says. "Not yet at least." You groan, and take Deans flask of whiskey from his jacket and down it in one gulp. "Really?" He says. "So, what happened with the demons at that farm a month ago?" Sam asks. "THAT WAS A MONTH??!?" You yell, startling him. "Uh, yeah, did it not seem like longer?" He asks. "Lucifer cut me to bits FOR A MONTH?" You shout again. "Wait, who?" Dean says. "Yeah, he wanted me to release him by killing Michael." You say, and you tell them the rest of what happened on the drive back. 

At the bunker, after you've changed your totally ruined clothing, and washed the blood and dirt off you, you walk back to the library. Eyeing a speaker nearby, you plug your phone in, and play your favorite song. You start belting out the lyrics, shrieking at the high parts. In less than a minute, Dean runs in, gun drawn. "Are you being murdered? What's going on?" He asks breathlessly. Sam skids in after him, laughing. "No, I'm alright. What has you so wound up anyways? The demons can't get me in here." You say. He and Sam glance at each other. “Well, for some reason, we think angels are after you too.” Sam says. “I know. Can’t they not get in here?” you ask. “We aren’t sure. I Mean, Cas gets in here all the time.” Dean replies. As if on cue, Cas appears. “I have reason to believe that they have found where you are y/n” You take a deep breath. “Okay. I got this guys.” You really didn't want to kill anyone else, but sometimes things had to be done. You walk towards the exit, and step outside, standing in the road. The boys run out after you. “What are you doing??” They call after you. “Go inside. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can handle this.” You reply. They step back through the door. “Okay, any of you bitch angels want to come take a swing at me?” You yell, looking up to the sky. Immediately four appear. “Is that all? Really?” You say genuinely confused. The draw their blades, and you close your eyes, focusing your energy as a pulse out. When you open your eyes, they are gone, Completely disintegrated. You walk back into the bunker, not a scratch on you, not a hair out of place. “You're getting stronger” Cas says. “Be careful what you show. As the only one who can kill you, Gabriel is turning a blind eye, but that could change if word of your growing strength surfaces.” You nod in acknowledgement. “Okay. I will.” You go into your room to read for a while.


	8. Seeing the light

A few hours later, you walk into the living room. “I think I found a hunt nearby.” Sam says. “Yeah what?” You ask. “Three bodies have been found so far, completely drained of blood.” He reads from an article online. “So, vampires?” You say. “The victims had their throats slit as well, though.” Sam adds. “Interesting. Did they have the usual vamp marks?” You ask. “No. The slit throats were the only wounds.” He replies. “Sounds like some kind of twisted demon worship.” you say jokingly. He and dean look at each other. “Kidding.” You say. “Lets just go, I can figure it out and deal with it once we get there.” You sigh, exasperated. Sam sighs. “Come on guysssss I want to hunt..” You whine. “We all saw how well that turned out last time.” Dean says. “Fine. I'll stay here. For one hunt.” You grumble, and stomp out of the room. 

A few hours after they leave, you're bored. “Surely going to a bar for an hour or so won't hurt…” You reason with yourself. You throw on some skinny jeans, a tank top, and a black biker jacket, then take a car from the garage to the bar. The place is crowded, and you lose yourself in the swaying music, and laughing people. You chat up a few hot guys, sing a few rounds of bad karaoke, much to the distaste of the crowd, and have a couple drinks (it took quite a lot to get you drunk, but that wasn't what you were aiming for.). As you walk outside, a few hours later, out of the corner of your eye you spot a woman with bobbed blonde hair, in a suit. And you could see her grace, swirling around her. She walks up to you. “You know, y/n, you are going to pay for hurting my brothers and sisters.” You hold up your hand, about to blast her to bits, when she waves her hand, and heavy cuffs appear on your wrists. “Damn it.” You mutter under your breath. A hand settles on your shoulder, and as the world spins, you think “Sam and Dean are going to kill me” 

You land, in what looks like an empty warehouse. You glance around and see sigils everywhere, the kind that suppress your powers. You are pushed into a chair, and decried roughly to it. “So, are you going to kill me, or just torture me with boredom?” You ask snarkily. Several Angels appear, and you are starting to really wonder what is going on.   
“Well isn't it obvious? You're being punished.” A voice you had never heard before, but the same undertones, patterns, and rhythms as one you heard recently, and frequently. The voice of- “Lucifer” you whisper. 


End file.
